


Small Spaces, Familiar Places

by captainjaybird



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjaybird/pseuds/captainjaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat and Kara are caught in a trap by Maxwell Lord. Stuck in a small space together, they finally begin to really talk and work out their feelings. Will they manage to build something more and be rescued before Kara succumbs to the kryptonite?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Spaces, Familiar Places

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the tumblr prompt "trapped in an elevator together". Takes place something after Falling but before Myriad.

The LordTech building looms up in front of them, large and imposing. It's all steel and glass, shooting high up into the National City skyline. Half a step behind Cat Grant, Kara pauses. She doesn't want to go in there. Something feels wrong, even if she can't put her finger on what it is.

"Really, Kiera, do keep up," Cat admonishes, now a few paces ahead. "This is a very important meeting and I need you to keep the minutes. It's not every day a technological genius offers to overhaul your broadcast capabilities, even if that genius is, well, Max."

"Yes, Ms. Grant," Kara replies, and steps back into her customary place just behind Cat. Maybe she just feels off because she doesn't like Max. She's sure it's nothing.

A smiling employee greets them at the door. "Ms. Grant. And Miss Danvers. We're so pleased to have you."

Kara starts. She's here as Cat's assistant, and it seems funny that she'd be welcomed too. If Cat thinks it's unusual, she gives no sign.

"We know you're not fond of public elevators, so we cleaned one out especially for your use, since the meeting is on the top floor. Please, this way."

Cat smiles in approval. "These people know how to get things done. Take note, Kiera."

"Yes, Ms. Grant," Kara says again, following. They're nearly at the elevator now. When the doors open, she steps back as Cat steps in.

"The meeting is due to start soon..." the nameless employee says with a touch of nervousness, and with a roll of her eyes Cat jerks her head towards Kara, indicating that she should get in. Kara barely has time to think how strange it is Max's employee doesn't come with them before the doors clang shut and they start climbing.

Kara is studiously keeping to herself and trying to stay out of Cat's space when they suddenly shudder to a halt midway up the building, apparently between floors. No one but Kara would have ever heard the catch in Cat's breath, but Kara does pick up on it.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Ms. Grant," she says, smiling brightly despite the growing dread in her stomach. "Here, I'll just push the call button for help."

"Yes, do that," Cat sniffs. Kara suspects she's retreating behind a veil of haughtiness to hide her nerves.

Kara makes her way to the control panel and pushes the telephone button. Nothing. She pushes it a little harder. Still nothing. The elevator's alarm yields the same result.

"It...it looks like the control panel is malfunctioning, Ms. Grant," Kara tells Cat. "I'll call 911."

Cat nods, and Kara pulls out her phone. Her heart sinks. No service. And Kara is  _sure_ she had some in LordTech's lobby.

"I don't have any service. Does your..." Kara trails off, not hopeful. Cat fishes her phone out of her bag.

"No," she replies.

"Well, I, I'm sure they'll notice we're not at the meeting quickly and call someone. I'm sure it won't be hard to figure out where we are, since there's nowhere we could have gone. Ha ha." Kara's laugh sounds fake and slightly panicked even to her ears. Cat shoots her a withering look.

"You're assuming it was an accident," Cat says slowly, deliberately. "I'm finding it hard to believe a simple elevator would have gone so completely wrong in one of the most technologically advanced buildings in the world."

"Um, well, more technology, more problems?" Kara offers weakly. Cat's disdain is palpable. "Sorry, I'll stop."

"What game are you playing, Max?" Cat asks the empty air. Kara doesn't have an answer for her, but she knows it's a game she's not happy to be involved in.

Cat is pacing anxiously, back and forth, back and forth. It makes Kara nervous to look at her. She wonders if Cat is reminded of that incident with Livewire, where Kara had saved her from falling to her death. She hopes, oh Rao she hopes, that that isn't Max's plan. It's not that she couldn't stop it, but she doesn't want Cat to have to relive that experience.

"You know, if  _Supergirl_ was here," Cat's tone is pointed, her gaze laser-sharp, "we could be out of this predicament."

"It's a shame she's not," Kara replies carefully, aware she's walking on rotten ice. One wrong step and she falls in. "I guess she can't be everywhere at once."

""I suppose she can't...though it's curious she's so often where you're not."

"Ms. Grant..." Kara pauses, not sure of what to say, finally deciding on the safest course. "You saw me meet her." 

"I did," Cat concedes. "But then not a week later, there were two Supergirls. Funny how that works."

"A real knee-slapper," Kara says shakily. "What a big weird world we live in, ha ha."

"Hmmm," Cat hums, eyeing her, and the temperature in the elevator seems to drop a few degrees. Deliberately, Cat turns her back on Kara. Kara knows she's messed things up somewhere but she doesn't know how to fix it. 

An hour goes by. Kara knows, because she's kept track on her phone. Surely it can't be long until the DEO finds out she's unreachable. Alex knows where she is, knows she had a meeting with Lord. They'll come for Kara and Cat. Eventually.

Cat has resumed her pacing, not having spoken once to Kara. She seems to be growing more and more agitated, but Kara still jumps in shock when she bangs the flat of her palm against the wall.

"Max! Max!" Cat yells. "Let us out of here, you no good son of a bitch! Max! Max!" She keeps banging her hand on the wall.

"Cat," Kara says, forgetting herself and taking Cat's hand gently. "Cat, you're going to hurt yourself."

Cat rounds on her, and Kara realizes belatedly how close together they're standing and lets go of Cat's hand.

"Well, at least I'm trying to  _do_ something," Cat hisses, "unlike you who has all this power and won't use it!"

"Ms. Grant—"

"No!" Cat interjects. "No! I won't have it! I won't hear you lying to me when we're trapped in this box together. Only we shouldn't be trapped, because we're only here because you! Won't! Let! Us! Out!" Each word is punctuated by a little hit on the chest from Cat's closed fist, and Kara reminds herself to give just subtly under it so Cat won't break her hand. Kara can hear Cat's heart racing, more than it should be even with the exertion, and realizes that Cat Grant, Queen of all Media, is  _scared_.

"Ms. Grant, I—"

"Don't," Cat says bitterly. "Or are you seriously going to tell me that if I unbuttoned your shirt right now, I wouldn't see that 'S' staring back at me." She puts her hand on Kara's chest for emphasis. 

"I...I..." Kara feels like she can't catch a breath. Everything is going far too fast and her skin is burning where Cat's touching her.

Cat seems to realize where her hand is and snatches it away. "So be it, Keira."

Kara recognizes a door is closing. "Wait!"

Cat regards her carefully, still so close. "What?" she says flatly, but Kara knows her well enough to catch the tiny undercurrent of hope in her voice.

Kara quickly scans the elevator for cameras, faster than the human eye can see, using her microscopic vision so she can be sure she didn't miss anything. There are none.

"You're right," Kara says heavily. "I am Supergirl." She removes her glasses, folds them up and puts them in her shirt pocket. Truthfully, it's a way to buy time, to put off just for a few seconds looking at Cat.

When she does, Cat is looking at her with a small smile on her face, and her heart rate has calmed some. "Finally," she says. "I really was growing tired of this inane pretending."

"How long have you known?" Kara asks, not really sure she wants the answer.

"A long time," Cat sighs, "but I've been nearly certain since Bizarro."

"Are you going to fire me?" Kara has to ask. It's most of why she pulled the trick with J'onn last time. That won't work again.

"I will if you don't get us out of this elevator," Cat replies. She must see the concern on Kara's face because she says, more seriously, "No. I'm not going to fire you. Obviously CatCo is important to you and I...I have no right to make your decisions for you."

"Thank you," Kara breathes, more relieved than she can say. "Um, you're not going to..."

"Publish your true identity? No, I'm not," Cat says. "Yes, it might sell a lot of papers, but it's one story against the dozens or hundreds I'll have as long as you keep being Supergirl—now with an inside source." There's a glint in Cat's eye Kara's not sure she likes. Cat continues after a pause, more softly, "And...and I have no wish to harm you that way."

"I'm glad," Kara says, and tries to let the warmth she feels find its way into her voice. She thinks she succeeds, from the brief, almost tender look that flashes across Cat's face.

"Well," Cat says abruptly. "Now that  _that's_ out of the way. Why don't you see what you can do about getting us out of this elevator, Kara?"

Kara doesn't miss that telling the truth to Cat apparently upgraded her to actual first name privileges. She grins. "Yeah, I can do that," she says confidently.

Kara walks over to where there's a seam in the steel paneling of the wall. She punches her fingers in, surprised to find it hurts a little. Puzzled, she pulls the panel back only to feel a wave of nausea as a familiar green glow makes itself apparent. The pain in her fingers makes sense now.

"Is that?" Cat asks.

"Yeah," Kara groans, stepping back. "It's kryptonite."

"Ah, Supergirl," Max's voice crackles over the speaker. "I wondered how long that would take."

"Max?!" Kara gasps, frantically looking around for the camera she must have missed. But Max continues without pause.

"Don't bother looking for the hidden camera," he says. "There isn't one. I couldn't risk you getting suspicious until I had you trapped in here, and even I don't think I could make a camera your vision couldn't detect. I  _did_ have a sensor installed in the walls that would tell me when you tried to rip them open and fly away. I suppose you've let Cat in on your little secret? How  _did_ she take it, knowing her sweet little wallflower of an assistant is the Girl of Steel? I suppose it doesn't matter. You can't get out. The entire elevator is lined with kryptonite. Now it's just a matter of waiting until the radiation seeps through the walls and poisons you. Sorry, Cat. You're just collateral damage. I'm sure your funeral will be the talk of the town after this tragic...accident."

Kara feels sick, and not just from the kryptonite. Gritting her teeth, she steps forward and bends the panel back into place, heat visioning the seams. She feels better afterwards, but not a hundred percent. She almost imagines she can feel the radiation seeping into her bones.

"Cat," she begins, turning around to face her. "I'm so sorry."

"This isn't your fault, Kara," Cat says, gentle but firm. "Don't you dare take this on."

"But you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me," Kara argues. "You'd be in your office, safe, and—"

"But I'm not," Cat cuts her off. "I'm here, and we're not dead yet. I'll be damned if I'll be Max's 'collateral damage.'" She says the last words with a scorn only Cat Grant can manage.

"My sister knows where we are," Kara offers. "And, and she works for, um, the government. She'll notice that she can't reach me. She'll put two and two together like that. They'll get here before...they'll get here." Kara tries to sound more confident than she feels.

"I suppose all we can do it wait," Cat says, and to Kara's surprise goes to the middle of the floor and sits down. She looks expectantly up at Kara, patting the ground beside her. "You should try to be as far from the walls as possible."

"Oh. Right." Kara awkwardly sits down next to Cat. It's a small space and she can feel the heat coming off her boss's body. It's oddly reassuring and terrifying all at the same time.

Minutes tick by. Kara shirts, uncomfortable with the silence. Cat doesn't seem bothered by it.

"So, um," Kara asks, unable to take it any longer. "How's Carter?"

"Hm?" Cat seems to snap out of whatever private reverie she was in. "Oh, Carter. He's fine."

Kara sighs. "Ms. Grant...we're trapped in here. Maybe we could, maybe we could have a conversation? To distract us?"

"Oh. Oh, of course." Cat turns to Kara, and she's so close but her eyes are kind. "How are you feeling?"

Kara thinks about it. She feels weaker, and uneasy, but not too badly. Not yet. "I'm okay. Not my best, but it's not too bad yet. How are you?" Kara cringes at her own awkwardness.

"Oh, you know, trapped in an elevator with a helpless superhero, possibly about to die, never better."

Kara looks down. "I'm sorry."

Cat takes her hand. "No, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. I'm just frustrated. And scared."

Kara looks at where Cat's holding her hand, butterflies in her stomach. Wherever did _that_ come from? Then she realizes that Cat Grant had actually admitted to being afraid.

"I am too," she whispers.

"Kara, look at me," Cat orders, and Kara does. "This is a scary situation. But you're right. We will feel better if we talk. It'll be a good distraction, at least. Carter is...he's enjoying his new science project. He's working with his teacher to splice the genes of a lemon and lime together to make a hybrid."

"Oh, that's cool! I did a similar project, on Krypton."

"You did? I never knew you were good at science."

"Well," Kara considers. "The science on Krypton was much more advanced than the science is on Earth. Once I got here, it was frustrating to always be learning things that were backwards. I was at the top of my class on Krypton, but I kinda gave up on it on Earth. Found a new career path to follow." Kara doesn't mention that the science had also made her think of her family, of her father and uncle, and that that had hurt too much.

Cat looks at her, considering, and at that moment Kara realizes she's still holding her hand. She doesn't want her to stop. She also doesn't know what that means.

"Would you tell me about Krypton?" Cat asks.

"Um..." Kara hedges. She  _would_ like to tell Cat about her home planet. But she doesn't want what she says to be published.

Cat seems to sense her dilemma. "Kara, I'm asking as me," she promises. "Not the Queen of all Media. Not a word of this will see print, not if you don't want it to."

Kara nods. She feels brave, and turns over the hand Cat's holding to interlace their fingers. Strangely, Cat's heart starts beating faster, and Kara can't read the look on her face.

"Okay," she agrees. "Um...what do you want to know?"

"What did it look like?" Cat asks. "Krypton."

"Beautiful," Kara sighs, remembering. "The sky was always red from Rao's light. The spires of the buildings rose up into the air, looking so fragile but they were so strong. You could hear the crystals chiming on the breeze. The streets of Argo City were always so full of life—vendors selling you pooja fruit or treta on a stick. The sunsets were like nothing you could believe Cat, like nothing you'd ever see on this earth."

"Did everyone have powers there? Could you all fly up to see it?"

"No," Kara answers. "It's your yellow sun that gives me these powers. Rao did not."

"What is Rao?" Cat questions. "You've mentioned it twice now. It sounds important."

"Rao is—was—our sun. And our god. The father who made the universe, and then ordered the planets, because it was to be. On Krypton he placed our people, and under his light our civilization grew. Until..." Kara pauses, the wound still painful despite the years, "until it ended."

"You speak like you remember Krypton," Cat says. "But Superman was just a baby when he left, and you're younger than him, aren't you?"

"Yes," Kara replies, "and no. He's older than me now. But I was thirteen when Krypton exploded. I remember. I have to. I'm the only one left who does." Against her will, a tear slides down her cheek.

Cat's grip tightens on her hand. "Kara," she says, and something in her voice makes Kara look up and she's never seen Cat with so much compassion in her face before. "I'm so sorry. I cannot imagine that kind of loss. To have gone through that and still be the person that you are...you really are a miracle, and not because you can fly." Cat's other hand comes slowly, hesitantly up up to her face and wipes away the tear. Kara closes her eyes and leans into the comfort of Cat's hand.

Cat's heartbeat is going faster again, and Kara thinks it's funny because hers has slowed. It's because of the comfort from Cat, but Kara is also starting to get tired.

Cat removes her hand, and Kara opens her eyes, already missing it. "So..." Cat begins, "how  _are_ you younger than Superman now? Do aliens age in reverse, or something?"

"No," Kara laughs. "But when I left Krypton, my pod got knocked off course and I ended up in a place called the Phantom Zone. Time stands still there, you don't age. I was there for twenty-four years before landing on Earth."

"Were you awake?" Cat asks, horrified. "My god, Kara—"

"I was asleep for most of it," Kara reassures her. "I remember a few glimpses. Bits and pieces. It was cold, and dark. I didn't really like small dark places for a while when I first got here."

Cat squeezes her hand. "I don't blame you. I don't especially enjoy heights."

"But...you're always out on the balcony. And that one time I..." Kara trails off, horrified, remembering the Red K incident.

"You know I don't blame you for that. It wasn't you." Cat pauses. "And balconies are safe. They have railings. And I don't  _usually_ go over them." She smiles wryly at Kara, who actually laughs. She can't believe Cat just made her laugh at  _that_. But she does feel better.

Well, mentally better. Kara is getting so very tired. She takes in a big breath and straightens up her spine. She doesn't want to risk falling asleep. 

Cat notices, of course. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired," Kara says. "I don't get tired very often. I don't even need to sleep, technically. I do for a couple hours every night, just out of habit, but the sun gives me all the energy I need."

"What I wouldn't give for that," Cat mutters. She looks Kara in the eye, gets serious. "I need you to stay awake with me. Keep talking to me, Kara."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything," Cat answers. "Tell me about you. I'm...it's nice, to learn about you."

At Cat's admission, Kara feels butterflies in her stomach again. At first she thinks it's the kryptonite, but no, she doesn't feel sick. She...she feels like she did when she first met James. Oh.  _Oh._ Kara desperately hopes Cat can't see her blush. She can't believe she likes  _Cat Grant_ , of all people.

She also can't believe it took her this long to realize. Who else's opinion does she value so highly? And there is no denying Cat Grant is a beautiful woman. Kara's caught herself staring before...but she always thought it was admiration, not this, not a crush.

"Um," Kara says. "I..." It is at this moment she realizes that she can't hear Cat's heartbeat. She's used to just listening to it in the background, soothing her with its steadiness. "I can't hear your heartbeat!" Kara blurts out.

Cat looks confused. "And I can't hear yours." She seems to get it. "Are you used to hearing mine?"

"Yes," Kara admits, embarrassed. "It's always there. Like, like background noise. But now I can't hear it. I...I think my powers are starting to go."

Cat's free hand grasps her by the arm. "You're going to be okay Kara, you hear me? We're going to get out of this. You're just a little more human than usual, right now. People get tired, people have just average hearing."

"I don't like being human," Kara confesses. "When I don't have my powers, it scares me. I don't like being helpless."

"Oh, Kara," Cat says, running her hand up and down Kara's arm. Kara tries not to shiver. "You're never helpless. You do more as Kara Danvers than I think you know."

"I do?" Kara questions, disbelieving. 

"It's not Supergirl who's been my assistant the last two years," Cat says. "It's not Supergirl who has fixed every crisis, worked late every night, always given me everything you had. It's not Supergirl who...who I've found myself caring about. It's you, Kara. It's always been you."

"Cat..." Kara's voice is hushed, until she finds it again. "But then, why do you—"

"Call you Kiera? Not even look you in the eye, most of the time? Belittle you, ignore you, not tell you what an exemplary job you're doing, always have done?" Cat takes in a breath. "To distance myself from you, Kara. To make sure we didn't cross the line from boss and employee to something else. My feelings for you are inappropriate, and I—"

"What feelings?" Kara asks, heart racing. She has to know.

"Kara. I—I suppose I'm only telling you this, only started this conversation because we  _are_ in a life or death situation, and I'd regret never telling you. But I don't expect you to reciprocate, and if you want to leave your severance will be generous and your recommendation glowing, and —"

"Cat," Kara interrupts. "What feelings?"

"Somewhere along the way I...I fell for my assistant. A total cliché, I know." Cat rolls her eyes at herself. "But—"

"Stop," Kara says, not wanting to hear Cat belittle herself more. "What if I told you I had the same feelings too?"

"What?" Kara has never seen Cat look so thrown before.

"I, I didn't realize until recently. That I liked you, I mean. I mean, I knew I liked you as a person, but I didn't know that I  _liked_ you." Kara knows she's rambling and can't stop. "But it, it makes sense. There's no one whose opinion I care about more, and you're smart, and funny in a sharp way, and hardworking, and, and," Kara stammers the last part out, "and beautiful."

 "Kara," Cat warns, "if this is some kind of hero crush..."

"It's not!" Kara says, eyes blazing. "I know you think I'm some touchy-feely millennial but I know what I feel and I just like you!"

Cat looks apologetic. "I don't think you're just some millennial. But I also know we're in an extreme situation and I don't want you saying or doing anything you'll regret."

"I'm not," Kara says firmly. "On Krypton my family's motto was _El Mayara_. It means 'stronger together.' And I'm stronger with you, Cat. I've always been stronger with you. I just didn't know it."

Kara's surprised to see tears forming in Cat's eyes. "Cat, I—"

Cat puts a finger to Kara's lips to stop her, and it tingles where she touches. "You didn't say anything wrong, Kara, you sweet, good-hearted girl. I shouldn't do this. But I'm Cat Grant, and I take what I want."

Cat's hand shifts from a finger to Kara's lips to gently cupping her jaw. She comes in slowly, giving Kara more than enough time to pull away, but Kara doesn't want to. And then, Cat's lips are on hers.

It's sweet and warm and soft in a way Kara never could have imagined. She's kissed girls before, but Cat? It's in a whole 'nother league. Cat moves her lips gently against hers and Kara's free hand comes up to cup the back of her neck, holding Cat against her. Kara feels dizzy, intoxicated. She opens her mouth to deepen the kiss, and is disappointed as Cat pulls away (but she's still holding her hand).

"Not here," Cat says gently. "Not now. We have a lot to talk about, and it shouldn't be here, in this death trap."

"But we will talk?" Kara asks. She wouldn't be able to take it if Cat pushed her away after all this, pretended nothing happened. Not after a kiss like  _that_. Not after the confessions they've shared.

"I promise," Cat says, her eyes serious. "I promise we will talk."

"Okay," Kara agrees, and it's at that point she realizes she wasn't dizzy from the kiss. She was dizzy from the kryptonite. "Oh."

"Kara?" Cat asks, worried. "Kara, are you okay?"

"'M starting to get dizzy," Kara says, and she's tired, so very tired.

"Kara," Cat says, voice sharp. "Kara, you need to stay with me."

"Yeah," Kara replies, leaning against Cat. She's so warm. "Will you tell me a story? An interesting one, to keep me awake?"

"I will," Cat agrees, "but you  _have_ to stay awake for it, Kiera."

That name snaps Kara to attention as it always does, as she suspects Cat intended to do, and she straightens up a little, still leaning against Cat.

"Good," Cat says, and Kara can hear the smile in her voice. "You've always been so good at obeying instructions, and it is  _very important_ you do now."

"Yes, Ms. Grant," Kara says, and Cat nods.

"If you want, while I'm telling the story, you can ask me questions," Cat continues. "It might help you stay focused."

"Okay," Kara agrees. She wants to sleep but is trying so hard to do as Cat says. She also feels a little cold, and tucks her body more neatly into Cat's. Even without superhearing, she can hear Cat's sharp intake of breath, but before Kara can move away Cat's arm has hesitantly wrapped around her.

"Are you cold?" she asks.

"Yes," Kara tells her, "but this helps."

"Good. Now, a story...I suppose it's not common knowledge about the time I went down to Gotham and met  _him_."

"Who?" Kara asks, feeling slower than usual.

"The Bat," Cat says. "Your cousin's brooding little friend."

"Oh!" Kara exclaims. "Br—Batman. Yes, him."

A glance from Cat tells Kara her near-slip was not entirely unmissed, but the older woman kindly moves on and continues, "That's the one. It was nearly ten years ago. I had founded CatCo but still liked to do jobs as an investigative reporter, sometimes."

"Why did you stop?" Kara asks, remembering that Cat had wanted her to ask questions.

"Because it was too dangerous and I was too important as the CEO to risk myself that way. And because I had Carter. I realized I couldn't leave him without a mother so I could chase a story. But we'll get to that."

"There was a new gang in town headed by someone who called himself Black Mask," Cat continues. "They called themselves the False Face Society and they all wore masks, elaborate ones, to create a new identity rather than hide their old one. It was more a cult than a gang, truthfully."

"Sounds scary," Kara says, shivering from fear and from the cold she's feeling. "It was considered taboo to hide your face on Krypton. It showed you were untrustworthy and had no honor."

"Yes, well, these men were untrustworthy and had no honor," Cat half-laughs, "although I suppose that explains why you and your cousin never did the sensible thing to hide yourselves."

"Anyway, I went all the way to Gotham to gather intel on the gang, and through a fair bit of digging found something truly interesting—and valuable. Their leader was Roman Sionis, a former CEO who had brought his company to ruin, and been bailed out by Wayne Enterprises, but Sionis was forced to step down. The False Facers had been targeting CEOs all across Gotham. It all made sense," Cat went on. 

"How'd you figure it out?" Kara asks. She's starting to feel slightly nauseous, and she turns her face into Cat's neck, breathing in her calming scent. Cat's pulse jumps in her throat.

"Well, I—" Cat's voice cracks and she clears her throat, "I used the old stand-by tricks. A wig and some heavy makeup at a seedy bar, hanging around until tongues loosened by alcohol dropped something usable."

"Sounds dangerous," Kara says, muffled against Cat's neck.

"It was. Very. And it was my last night doing that that I asked the wrong person the wrong question and found myself tied up in an abandoned warehouse on the docks."

Kara sits up straight at that, sways and nearly falls. Cat reaches out to steady her. Kara's brain is getting foggy, but she's dimly aware of being  _horrified_ something could happen to Cat.

"It's okay, Kara, it's okay," Cat soothes, pulling Kara back against her and kissing her gently on the forehead. "I'm alright."

"But you weren't," Kara says weakly, and finds she can barely sit up against Cat, sliding against her. "And you're not  _now_ , we're trapped, and--"

"Kara, shhh, it's okay, let me continue with my story, Alex will find us," Cat reassures her. "I promise you, it's an interesting story."

"Okay," Kara says, because she's too tired to fight.

"So there I was tied up in a warehouse, and Black Mask himself comes in. 'Cat,' he said, all upper class charm. 'I hear you've been asking after me.' They pulled the blindfold off me and I saw him, with that dreadful ebony mask he made from his father's coffin."

Kara gasps, and isn't sure if she feels so sick from the kryptonite or from hearing about Cat meeting someone so dangerous.

"And then he told me I was going to write the story he wanted. You can imagine how well I took  _that_ ," Cat says. "I told him he could kill me if he must but that I'd die before I surrendered my journalistic integrity."

"Cat, no," Kara murmurs, but her protest is weak. She wants to be able to say no more strongly, but she can't.

"I think he was going to kill me," Cat says softly, "and that was when I realized what I'd done to Carter. I was so full of  _regret_ , preparing to die, but then  _he_ came. Right on time. The Bat."

"He always does," Kara says quietly.

"I've never seen a fight like that in my life," Cat continues. "He took down fifteen armed men in seconds. He knocked Black Mask out with one punch. And then he bent down to untie me and you know what I did?"

"What?" Kara asks, nearly inaudible.

"I asked him for an exclusive!"

Kara tries to laugh, she really does. It's funny, but when she opens her mouth she gasps for breath, the room spinning, and she can feel herself falling,  _falling_ , Cat calling "Kara! Kara! Wake up! Kara!"

But the room is going dim and Kara can't keep her eyes open. The last thing she hears is a loud bang and then there's a shower of green, and then a bright, bright light, and then there's nothing.

 

\---------------

 

Kara wakes up in the sunbed at the DEO. She doesn't know how long it's been, but she feels better. Still tired, in a way she usually isn't. Her body aches faintly, as though she's had the flu. Overall, she feels better than she ever thought she would, considering her last foggy memory was her passing out in a kryptonite-lined elevator.

"You're awake." Kara turns her head and Alex is standing next to her, relief painted on her face. "It's been hours."

"How many?" Kara asks, voice raspy. Alex hands her a cup of water and she drinks gratefully.

"About seven. We...we were worried for a while you wouldn't make it. I almost didn't get there in time."

"But you did," Kara tells her. "You saved us."

"I just wish I'd figured it out sooner," Alex says, and Kara wants to wipe the guilty look off her face. "I knew you were with Lord, I knew there were risks, I should have checked in on you sooner! You almost  _died_!" 

"But I didn't," Kara says gently, sitting up slowly. "I'm okay. It's okay."

Kara can see Alex blinking away tears and pulls her into a hug. Alex stiffens, then relaxes into it, burying her face into Kara's shoulder and clutching at her back. Kara holds her, wrestling with her own emotions. She never wants Alex to blame herself for this, for Kara getting hurt. She doesn't know how to make her sister believe that Kara accepts the responsibility for her own choices, and puts none of it on Alex. She would love her sister just as much if she'd stayed an academic.

Alex pulls back, and Kara smiles at her. The frowns when she remembers—

"Lord. What happened to him?"

"He won't be troubling you anymore," Alex says darkly, and something in her face stops Kara in her tracks. "Don't worry about it."

"Alex..."

"I said don't worry about it. It's fine." Alex smiles, a little forced. "See?"

It's while listening to Alex's heart to see if she's lying that Kara picks up on the other heartbeat in the room. She turns to look in the corner and sees Cat, curled up asleep in a chair.

Kara's shock must show on her face because Alex says, "She wouldn't leave. And trust me, we tried to get her to, even just to the barracks to sleep. She said she'd sign any NDA we wanted, which J'onn couldn't believe, but she wouldn't leave your side. She was hysterical when we found you, Kara, holding you and crying and screaming your name. It took two agents to pull her off so we could get you out and into a helicopter."

"Oh," Kara says, processing. "That...I..."

"I don't know what's going on between the two of you," Alex interrupts, "but it's really damn obvious that she cares about you as more than an employee."

"She does," Kara says softly, and hopes Alex can't see her blush. She's not quite so lucky.

"Kara..." Alex begins, "what exactly happened in that elevator?"

"I...she...we may have...we may have kissed." Kara can barely get the words out.

"You and  _Cat Grant_ _?_ _!_ " Kara doesn't think she's seen Alex this shocked since the time she had tried to cook and eat a garden lizard, since creatures looking very much like them were a delicacy on Krypton.

"I know it seems...strange," Kara allows, "but I really like her Alex, and she likes me too."

"No, I know," Alex says gently. "And I can see from earlier that she really  _does_ care for you. It's just a lot to take in."

Kara nods. "For me too."

"All I want you to do is what's best for you, sis," Alex tells her. "And if that's Cat Grant, then I support you one hundred percent."

Kara grins at her. "So...are you telling me to do Cat Grant?"

"Kara!" Alex slaps her arm. "Gross!"

Cat stirs. Kara glances over to her. Alex smiles, and says a little loudly, "I think that's my cue to leave."

As Alex walks out the door, Cat finally wakes up, and makes eye contact with Kara. She gasps and relief floods her face.

"Kara! You're awake!" she says, walking quickly to Kara's bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than I was. Especially since you're here," Kara dares to say. She nearly died. How scary can a little bit of flirting be?

"Kara..." Cat starts.

"You said we would talk," Kara reminds her.

"We are talking. What happened in that elevator—"

"Don't tell me it didn't mean anything," Kara says, tears stinging her eyes. "Don't tell me it was a mistake."

"I shouldn't have kissed you," Cat sighs. "I'm your boss, I'm twice your age, you dated my son—"

"I don't care about any of that," Kara interrupts. "Not when kissing you made me feel the way it did."

"You should care," Cat argues. "The things people will say in the office, the things they'll say in the press..."

"I survived losing a planet," Kara snaps. "I think I can survive a few nasty comments."

"I suppose you could. But even so..."

"You've had hours to sit here and think of why this was a mistake," Kara says. "But I just woke up and the last thing I remember is being held by you. I don't want to lose that. I've already lost so much, please don't make me lose you too."

Cat looks at Kara with tears in her eyes and grabs Kara's hand. "Darling, I only want what's best for you. I'm old, I'm bitter, I'm terrible at relationships and practically married to my job..."

"Don't you think it's for me to decide what's best for me?" Kara questions. "Can't you respect me that much?"

Cat looks at her then, really looks at her, and Kara feels almost unsettled by the intensity of her gaze. "You're right. It  _is_ for you to decide. I'm selfish, Kara, I go after what I want. And what I want is you, and this is the last time I'll be able to force myself to stay away."

"Good," Kara whispers, "because I don't ever want you to leave."

Cat kisses her then. She kisses her with all the passion and hunger she hadn't allowed them in the elevator. Kara moans into Cat's mouth, and Cat takes advantage of the opportunity to deepen the kiss. By the time she pulls back, both of them are gasping for air. Kara hasn't felt a high like this since the first time she went flying.

"There will have to be rules," Cat says, "especially around the office."

"Yes," Kara agrees. "There will."

"It will be worth it though," Cat's eyes gleam, "if I get to do  _that_ more often."

Kara laughs. "Well, maybe take a girl to dinner first?"

"I will," Cat promises, "as soon as we get out of this shady government facility."

Kara smiles and feels a lightness fill her. She has been on an emotional roller coaster of a day but here, with Cat, all the fear and pain seem worth it. Kara lives her life in the present and builds a future, leaving her grief and loss in the past as best she can. And right now? Her future is with Cat Grant, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! You can find me on tumblr at www.captain-jaybird.tumblr.com. My suggestion box is always open :)


End file.
